Our Little Secret
by Austin Blake
Summary: ANGEL Season 2 Season Finale - The Aftermath. Willow and Angel do the unthinkable in their grieving processes...twice.


DISCLAIMER: I own all. Unless I don't. In which case, I steal...er, borrow.  
  
DEDICATION: To all B/A shippers out there. Keep the faith.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am not defecting from Buffy/Angel. This is just a Angel/Willow fic a friend wanted. And since I don't want to get bitchslapped repeatedly, I'm going to give it to her. You don't like it? Too bad. I refuse to wind up in ICU. I have very violent friends. They're so violent, their hobby is domestic violence.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Based on the Season 2 finale of Angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
OUR LITTLE SECRET  
  
"It's Buffy."  
  
The words echoed in his mind, even as he held the petite form in his arms, light strands of her dark red hair alighting gently on his shoulder. She looked up at him, pity in her emerald eyes. She felt so sorry for him. He'd lost his love, and now he'd betrayed her.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"Don't, Willow. I know what we've done. I don't...I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. And Tara...I...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It takes two, Angel." Willow laid her head on his chest, giving it a light kiss before indulging herself in the guiltiest of pleasures, nudging her body into his affectionately. "It's just comfort sex. N-No one need ever know. We...we were both vulnerable."  
  
"I made you cheat on Tara. And Buffy..."  
  
She looked up at him, studying his pained yet entirely angelic features, placing a hand tenderly on his cheek, almost delighting in it's coolness as she caressed it assuringly. "I know how you feel...like, we just did something terribly wrong to comfort ourselves, and we just feel even worse, because now we've betrayed the people we love most."  
  
"Thanks for looking on the bright side, Will."  
  
"Sorry. But, if we didn't enjoy it, we wouldn't feel this bad...y-you did enjoy it, right?"  
  
He finally looked down at her questioningly. "What?"  
  
"I mean, if you weren't so...heartbroken...would it have made you......happy?"  
  
"Willow, I..." He sighed, smiling softly at the diminutive redhead. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Though it's probably also good that I didn't. That'd be bad."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They...they wouldn't understand..."  
  
"I know."  
  
She let her hand glide smoothly down the cool marble of his chest. "I...I need you...again..."  
  
"Willow..."  
  
"Please? It's been so long since I've felt...anything like that inside me...and I need to feel it. I need to feel loved, needed. Tell me you need me, Angel..."  
  
"Willow...Tara..."  
  
"I know...it's breaking me apart to ask this of you. But I just need to be needed. Buffy always needed me around. Now that she's gone, it's like I don't have a purpose."  
  
"I can relate."  
  
"Angel..." She looked up at him, her misty green eyes pleading with him.  
  
"Willow...I...I need you."  
  
She closed her eyes, a tear sliding out and down her cheek as she manuvered herself beneath the covers to straddle him. She placed her hand between them, grabbing hold of his length and slipping it between her folds slowly, rocking back and forth on him. She was soon greeted by a familiar thickness, his length pushing it's way deep inside of her...very slowly. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss, her legs slowly moving down to his waist. She moaned softly against his lips as they kissed, her wet opening tightening around his large member, bringing him deeper into her.  
  
He pushed upwards forcefully, his aggressive pumping into her a result of pent-up emotions, anger at his beloved's death. He filled her with ease, her womanhood not yet accustomed to an invader of such proportions. She whimpered from his thrusting, half in pain, the pain giving way to intense pleasure as her core was jolted along with the rest of her body, her clit throbbing so hard she felt it in her head. Angel kept wielding his shaft upwards, closing his eyes as her tightness enveloped him. Willow was small, and the blossom between her legs seemed to be just as tiny, shrinking and clinching him with unseen muscles. For one so petite, she was strong, and the repeated bouncing of her body on his brought forth a simultaneous explosion in both of them.  
  
Stars burst behind Willow's eyes even as she closed them, screaming out the name of her circumstancial lover as if it would rectify her actions. Angel's features shifted, the demon within revealed as he brought her down to him, stopping his assault. He was about to mark her neck, scar her lightly with the sign of a mate, but he froze. His face contorted back into that of his handsome human mask as he laid there, still ensheathed within her as she rested atop of him.  
  
"Th-Thank you, Angel..."  
  
"Don't mention it...please don't..."  
  
Willow held him tightly, giving light kisses to the curve of his neck. "No one need ever know...it can be our little secret."  
  
He nodded slightly, returning her sentiment by placing a kiss on her clavicle. "Sounds good to me."  
  
----------  
  
THE END 


End file.
